Safety deposit box systems are well known and may be found within the vaults of most financial institutions. Safety deposit box systems are basically comprised of a compartmental housing wherein each compartment within the housing receives a storage box. Means are provided for locking each storage box within its respective compartment. Most financial institutions prefer a plurality of sizes of safe deposit boxes for rental to customers at differential rates. Accordingly, safe deposit box systems are available in a plurality of different box sizes or a combination of box sizes, e.g. 3".times.5" boxes, 3".times.10" boxes, 5".times.5" boxes, 5".times.10" boxes or 10".times.10" boxes, etc.
To accommodate demands by financial institutions for a particular size safety deposit box or groupings of different sized safety deposit boxes, it has been known to provide modular safety deposit box systems. With such systems, a limited number of standardized components, i.e. shelves and dividers, are used to create the different sized compartments within a standard housing. Many such systems are typically assembled through tabs on components extending into complimentary slots or notches in other components. Still other systems are assembled by welding the standardized components in place. With respect to the former type of assembly, because the respective components are basically not fastened to each other, the components must be made of fairly rigid material to provide the structural stability lost through the loose fitting components. With case assemblies which are welded together, thinner material may be utilized to form the compartments, but the labor costs to assemble a security deposit box system are generally undesirable.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems and provides a modular safety deposit box system which utilizes components formed of relatively thin metal sheeting which are secured together by adhesive material or spotwelding to form a rigid, sturdy safety deposit box system.